


Dreamer

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: Marvel Poetry [10]
Category: Champions (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Kamala starts out ordinary
Series: Marvel Poetry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063373
Kudos: 4





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend @samasmith23

Kamala starts out ordinary 

She writes stories about her heroes

She watches Captain Marvel beat up villains

She is fascinated by superheroes

Then she becomes one herself

It's a dream come true

She starts her own team

She is a Champion


End file.
